


Nobody But Me

by Im_No_Angel



Series: Flip-Flop [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Worship, Bottom Kaito, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, Excess of Lube, Facials, Foot on Face, Groping, Heteronormativity, Humorous Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Pec Fondling, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Nudity, Riding, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Showers, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Sthenolagnia, Stripping, Sweat, Top Yagami, jockey position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: “You should have been a debt collector, Tak.”
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Series: Flip-Flop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Nobody But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Second and last part of this series. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Well, Sugiura can’t be mad at us here,” Kaito commented and walked into one of the extravagant suites of the Volescia Premium Resort. “Took a while to get his van back the way it was. At least we can have a smoke too.”

The detective had briefed him of the case. Since they were too busy to follow the suspect of adultery a couple of weeks back, they now were trying a more subtle approach, by checking into the room next to the one the alleged culprit stayed at when meeting with his mistress. It was definitely a more comfortable arrangement to be on the lookout than their previous scouting location.

“And the view is not bad at all…” He said after pulling the long and heavy curtain to the side and looking out of the window. A beautiful woman in lingerie could be seen in the room of Bleu Terne hotel right in front of theirs, smiling and glancing back at Kaito as she approached the glass. He smirked and puffed out his chest while leaning over the window frame. What he didn’t expect was Yagami’s hands to come from under his arms and grope at his pecs so hard that the top button popped off his shirt, while also being nuzzled at the back of his neck. “What the hell, man?”

Kaito was taken aback, and was even more uncomfortable when he turned his attention back to the girl, who now giggled at what she witnessed before closing the curtains. Groaning in frustration as his best friend ruined his flirting session, he grabbed the hands that seemed to sink into his chest muscles and pulled them away from him, before turning around to face the private investigator, now standing shirtless in front of him.

“Care to explain, Tak?”

“Gotta enjoy the room before our time is up. We only have three hours.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be after the dude who is cheating on his wife? He can arrive at any minute.”

“Yeah, about that,” Yagami rubbed the back of his head while trying to avoid direct eye contact with his best friend. “I lied.”

“Huh?”

“There is no suspect. I mean, there is. But I already caught him and gave the picture to the client.”

“What are we doing here then?”

“You owe me, remember? We’re taking the day off too.”

“Wait, you’re telling me they didn’t let us in for free because we're on a case?” Kaito’s anger seemed to be building up quickly. He had just begun making sense of what was really going on. Seemed like the detective had reserved the room so they could engage in more sexual activities together. Although he agreed the agency or his own place weren’t as nice as the accommodations they found themselves in, the glamorous suite still felt excessive. “How much are you paying for it?”

“¥6,480. And I’m not paying for it.”

“Not only do you drag me here, but you're also gonna make me spend my money?” Kaito was now furious, crossing his arms to prevent himself from throwing a punch, yet his voice now rose loud enough to be heard past the walls and their soundproof quality. Apparently his best friend was just as unreasonable as him when he was horny. He would rather do it again in Sugiura’s van and pay for the cleaning fee than what their daily income is for a three hour rest period in a hotel. And resting is the last thing they would do in it as well. “You should have been a debt collector, Tak.”

Yagami didn’t reply, his gaze focused on the way his partner’s cleavage was further in evidence now that the button that’d popped off allowed more of it to be admired. The former yakuza soon realized it and looked down at his friend’s crotch, where the denim there groaned from being stretched by the erection forming underneath it. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to escape the situation, and as much as he wanted to suffocate Yagami with one of the pillows, they really shouldn’t be wasting precious time arguing.

“Fine. I’ll pay for it. I’m not going back on my word,” Kaito’s flushed face lightened up with a smirk. Now fond of the idea, he looked forward to being even more brutal when claiming Yagami’s ass again. That should teach him a lesson. “Come here, big mister detective.”

Kaito pulled his ‘boss’ in for a kiss, making sure to crash their mouths with enough force to make the detective moan in discomfort, also taking the opportunity to bite onto the lower lip of his co-worker. He had one of his big hands lost in the messy hair of his friend while the other traveled down to Yagami’s ass, squeezing one cheek tightly and pushing it forward until their clothed manhoods met, so it was even more uncomfortable for his best friend as they got harder. Nobody told him to wear jeans so tight anyway.

But that didn’t slow the detective down at all. In fact, while hugging onto the bigger man, Yagami fisted the back of his partner’s shirt with both hands and tugged on it, as if to urge the other to have it removed. Kaito smiled into the kiss before pulling away and proceeding in doing so. He undid the remaining buttons of his ornamented shirt and slid it off his broad shoulders, now sharing the look with Yagami’s, as they went back to exploring each other’s mouths.

Their hands roamed over one another’s sinewy torsos, getting acquainted with every bulge while they now heated up the kiss by including their tongues into the fun. As much as the detective got on his nerves with his actions, such as spending his money although he was technically his boss, Kaito couldn’t deny that no other job he’d seek would be this rewarding. Not that he wanted another gig anyway. Making out like this surely calmed him down enough and made him forget about his friend’s earlier transgression.

“Give me a second, Tak,” Kaito said parting their kiss one more time. With a smile still remaining on his face, he grabbed the phone over one of the nightstands and dialed the number, surprising even Yagami when he requested a full meal as he went through the menu he had in his hands. While talking to the attendant on the other side of the line, he felt his friend placing kisses between his shoulder blades and humping his ass as Yagami reached around from behind him and undid his belt. “One hour? Just make sure it’s perfect, yeah?”

After he hung up, he turned around, grabbed Yagami by the waist and threw him over the bed. The detective bounced over the spring mattress, before supporting his upper body with his elbows and watching the bigger man finish the job he started. Kaito kicked his shoes off and undid his slacks, the massive bulge clad in just a pair of cheap faux-designer boxers. Now moving to his socks, he playfully tossed them over at Yagami’s direction, who joined the fun and rolled one over each palm, making them look like hand wraps.

“Get them off,” Kaito demanded, tugging onto the jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin. The private investigator went back to business and undid his own belt, removed his sneakers and pulled his pants down his legs along with his underwear, his sizable erection now lying over his abs with occasional spasms. “You got any lube?”

“Oh, yeah,” Yagami jumped off the bed and walked to his leather jacket he had discarded earlier, taking the bottle from the inside pocket. He quickly made his way back, his boner bobbing along with his steps, the former yakuza now lying on the left side of the mattress, completely naked as well, in his usual hands-behind-head pose. Once he jumped onto the right side, he handed the product to his co-worker. “Here you go.”

Kaito examined the label and recognized it from the last time they engaged. It was Sugiura’s. Apparently their mutual redhead friend didn’t want it near him after what happened. He probably would have done the same. After setting it on the nightstand, he pulled Yagami into a headlock and yanked him until the detective was lying on top of his chest and between his legs. They both had incredible looking physiques and could probably be successful as professional athletes, but given their lifestyle, worshipping each other was more than enough.

“You like that?" Kaito rhetorically inquired, bringing his shoulders in to press his pecs together to make them look fuller and the canyon between them even deeper, before having them bounce playfully. He knew Yagami didn’t care about how many bench presses he had to do to achieve them, he only cared about the results. And that was proven by the way he just wrapped his lips around the right nipple and looked up at him like a kid who had just been given candy. “Always knew you were a tit man.”

Yagami moaned around the hardened nub inside his mouth. He pulled away for a bit, to stick his tongue out and flick it around the nipple, while he played with the other one using his thumb. He also squeezed and slapped the sizable amount of muscle under his left hand, never getting tired of playing with it. Kaito was right, he was a fan of a nice chest, no matter what gender. The former yakuza could see it by the way Yagami humped the mattress, defined buttocks flexing as he gorged on his chest.

He pushed the detective’s face back onto it, burying his right pectoral muscle as far as it would go, before bouncing it again, entertaining himself with the way Yagami’s head jolted with each rebound. Any outsider who looked at the scene that was unveiled in that room had a clear view of what was going on. It was undoubtedly a picture of two men running so high on testosterone that their brains were temporarily rendered inoperative by their raging erections. Not that it was an uncommon occurrence in their lives, especially since it also involved other people.

And yet, it did wonders for Kaito’s ego to have his body venerated, in particular, by his best friend. He recalled one evening after their usual drinking night out, followed by sex at his place. They must have fucked for hours. It was hard to tell by the amount of alcohol in their systems. But after they were done and he had taken a shower, he saw Yagami lying on his bed, chest covered in his own sperm and still orgasming cock in hand, completely blissed out and too drunk to remember it the morning after.

"No, not a tit man... You're a pec pig, Tak. This look suits you more than you can imagine. Might even take a pic."

Seemed like his figure was more than enough to have the detective squirt all over himself, for he also recalled that he didn’t close the door to his bathroom, so Yagami had a clear view of him while he showered. He didn’t know how often his best friend jerked off thinking of him, but just the thought of it made his smile broader, for he also found his co-worker a good subject to fantasize about when he needed to rub one out, mostly involving fucking Yagami into a mattress until his flat ass overflowed with cum. Just as he planned on doing later on.

With that in mind, he now repositioned his partner so Yagami was sitting on his lap, with his back facing him as he hugged the smaller man from behind, while leaning his broader backside against the headboard. Kaito humped him and kissed between his shoulder blades, replicating his friend’s actions from earlier. He now took hold of Yagami’s erection and eagerly jerked him off, being rewarded with a lurch and a drop of precum that he now masterfully spread around the head.

“Wait, Kaito-san…” Yagami requested, freeing himself from those same muscular arms that held him in place and kneeling on the bed. “Come here.”

The former yakuza copied his move and now they both stood on their knees over the bed in front of each other. He watched as Yagami reached for the bottle of lube and pulled their bodies together until their chests and crotches touched, before pouring a massive amount over their pecs. Their bodies glistened under the neon lights, as the substance ran down their torsos until it reached their erections.

Rubbing their chests together to better spread the lubricant, Kaito now buried his face into his friend’s neck and sucked on the skin he found there. He was still paying for it all and if Yagami wanted to be treated like a slut, he was allowed to leave a few lust marks on him. The detective seemed to notice it before he could suck on it enough for it to develop into a hickey.

Instead, the detective pulled his upper body away, reaching down and taking both of their cocks in hand and jerking them off in unison. Drops of lube rained from their boners, as they pulled their faces together, but stuck their tongues out, rubbing them alongside one another’s, momentarily shoving them in each other’s mouths. At one point, Yagami wrapped his lips around the former yakuza’s tongue, sucking on it almost like he was inviting it down his throat.

Kaito accepted the invite and crashed their mouths together once again, pushing his wet muscle into his friend's mouth as much as he could. The skin around their lips was also glistening, but from their saliva, noses bumping as they battled with their tongues. Yagami protested when his friend started getting a little too rough, but masturbated them both faster, both leaking precum constantly, but unable to tell amongst so much lube.

As if it weren’t enough, Yagami grabbed the bottle again and poured out more of it, but this time over the expanse of his friend’s back. He now let go of their dicks, Kaito gladly taking over the task as he felt the detective’s free hand move to his ass and spreading the lube like caramel over dessert. He enjoyed having his bottom worshipped as much as the upper part of his body, so he was really into what was probably gonna happen next.

Yagami let go of the bottle, now using both hands to squeeze the ass cheeks of the former yakuza. They were smooth to the touch on the skin, yet hard and defined thanks to the constant use of his legs during fights. He could probably cum just from watching Kaito doing squats. For now he just made a mental note to use that thought as reference next time he masturbated.

“Wanna fuck you, Kaito-san…” Yagami’s whisper caused the bigger man to remain motionless for a few seconds. “It’s only fair.”

“Fair? I get I’m the snazziest motherfucker in town, but I don’t roll like that. I’m not paying to have your dick in my ass. I got an image to uphold.”

“Don’t be so heteronormative. You enjoyed it a lot the first time we did it.”

“Just because I like when you eat my ass doesn’t mean you can stick it in me.”

“C’mon… You still owe me.”

Kaito felt slightly cornered. Although he did enjoy it when he was on the receptive end once, he wasn’t fond of the thought of his own image while he did it. In his mind, since he was the bigger man, he should be the one impaling others with his tool to assert his dominance in a way. Still, he couldn’t go back on his word, even if it meant bottoming for his best friend. At least now he knew never to ask Yagami for sex favors again.

“Alright. But I’m not sucking your dick and you are not letting it off inside me. Those are my conditions. And I’m not heterogenic, I mean, heteromorphic… Grrr, whatever it is that you said.”

“Oh yeah? Deal! I’ll take every chance I can get.”

“Just get on with it. I don’t want to prolong it more than necessary.”

“Fine. One little thing before we get to it, though,” Yagami said as he laid back on the bed and lifted his legs, presenting his ass to his friend and the puckered hole he wasn’t making gape anytime soon. “Eat me out, Kaito-san.”

The former yakuza groaned in response, but not really saying anything in protest. Instead, he laid on his stomach, facing his co-worker’s entrance, before pushing his face closer to it. Yagami threw his head back when he felt the tongue come in contact with his asshole. It has been a while since he was serviced like this, and he was glad he had taken the day off for it. They both topped often with other partners, so they knew how to perform a rimjob on one another better than anyone else.

Kaito knew what his friend was doing. He sometimes wished he didn’t know the detective so well. Yagami was mocking him. He asked to be rimmed just to have the bigger man see what he couldn’t have. At least not the way he hoped to. He could feel the hole easily relaxing around his tongue as he pushed it inside and roamed it around. It made his dick swell even further, and he wanted nothing more than to just push it inside Yagami’s ass until it formed a bulge under the detective’s six pack.

He tried to focus on his job instead. Yagami stopped holding his legs open and dropped them over his partner’s broad shoulders, to use one of his hands to jerk himself off while the other took care of pressing his friend’s face harder against his perineum. Kaito groaned again, causing his tongue to reverberate against the prostate it pressed against and the private investigator to moan louder. He could also feel the clenching motions around it, almost sucking him in, like he’s supposed to be the one getting fucked.

“Ok, that’s enough,” Yagami now fisted his friend’s hair and pulled him away. He still lazily stroked his cock, looking down and using all of his willpower to not shove it past Kaito’s full lips. “My turn.”

With that, the detective knelt on the mattress once again, repositioning the bigger man until his ass was propped up by a couple of pillows. Kaito’s head was turned to the side as he rested it against the satin sheets. Unlike the private investigator, Kaito was a methodical man when it came to his appearance. He had a trustworthy tailor, a regular barber and found himself in saunas and massage parlors often. What he also took care of was his private areas.

He kept the body hair to a minimum. The only trace of it was his trimmed pubes. Other than that, he was pretty much shaved clean, including his asshole. And although he was against the idea of bottoming, seeing the immaculate entrance was almost like an invite to the detective. So much so, that before he feasted upon what was being presented to him, Yagami lightly bit on the skin next to it, causing the bigger man to yell in discomfort.

“What the hell, man?” Kaito looked behind him at his smiling friend. As if what would happen next wasn’t enough to make him feel emasculated, having teeth marks there, even if barely visible, could make his other sex partners think they also have access to that area. “I ordered the food already. That is not what eating ass means.”

“This is just so the hostesses you like to hang out with know your ass is mine.”

“You can talk big, but we both know you're the one taking dick out the two of us.”

“Right. But this time I’ll fuck you so hard you'll come back for more once I’m done.”

With that, Yagami slapped the same cheek he bit on, and proceeded to work on the inexperienced entrance he planned on claiming. Although he agreed to not unload inside it, he planned on making it so memorable that even Kaito, with his heteronormative tendencies, would be willing to repeat the experience in the future. All he needed to do was give the bigger man the pounding of his lifetime.

So, he probed his friend’s rim with his eager tongue, not being as gentle as he’d normally be. It worked as he saw Kaito fist the sheets and clench a few times before relaxing enough for him to shove more of the wet muscle inside. He didn’t stop until he found the gland that’d assert his dominance. Not only did he tense his tongue, he also began moving his head back and forth, so he would stab Kaito’s prostate over and over and drag his taste buds against those tight walls.

For Yagami, his friend tasted amazing. As he indulged himself in such a restricted area of the bigger man’s body, his cock frantically twitched between his legs, as if begging to take part in the action already. He knew he wasn’t as well endowed as Kaito, but given how his partner wasn’t used to bottoming, his size would be more than enough to make him gape too. But before he could do it, he had to prepare him properly first.

Meanwhile the former yakuza let out throaty groans, the loudest one when Yagami pulled one buttock even further apart than he was used to and pushed his index finger inside while lapping at his rim. Kaito felt like a virgin for the first time since his teenage years. He was aware Yagami was just as experienced in topping as he was, which made him all the more hesitant. 

"Fucking hell, Tak..."

It was clear the detective didn’t bottom to anyone else other than him, so as long as it was a momentary occurrence in their sex lives and was only shared between the two of them, he wasn’t _completely_ against the idea. Although Kaito's backside was still sticky with lube, his ass now being scissored open by two of Yagami’s long fingers, his big cock remained hard all the time as it leaked into the pillows it rested against.

Three fingers and he was starting to get impatient. Yagami seemed to prepare him for almost half an hour and the constant attention to his hole along with his occasional humping motions, gave him the feeling he wasn’t gonna last much longer. Luckily for him, just as he feared he was about to cum too soon, Yagami pulled away and with another slap, helped him lie on his back.

“Alright, that’s it,” The detective said, positioning himself between Kaito’s legs before pressing them to the bigger man’s chest. Reaching down, he grabbed his excessively lubed up dick and lined it with his friend’s also incredibly slippery asshole, rubbing the flaring head against it as if it were a random girl’s pussy. “Onto my favorite part.”

“Tak, wait…” Kaito wasn’t used to being claimed like that, so when he felt the other one started pushing, he involuntarily clenched closed at the feeling of his cockhead as it tried to make its way past his rim. “Slow down, man.”

Yagami kept pushing until the head popped in, and proceeded to slide the rest inside of him. When he was halfway, the former yakuza grunted and braced both feet on his partner’s chest, before pushing him away with the strength of his legs. Yagami lost his balance and fell back off the bed, doing a backflip before making sense of what happened and standing up beside the mattress.

“Did you hear a word I said, Tak?” Kaito seemed angry, hands grasping his own ass as he breathed heavily and tried to focus on relaxing his inner muscles enough for the stinging sensation to end. “I told you to slow down.”

“I’m sorry, Kaito-san,” Yagami tried to hold back a laugh, recalling their last experience and how he also felt that same stinging feeling when trying to take his friend’s cock. “Your ass is really nice and tight. I’ll be more careful this time.”

“You really don’t want me to bottom to anyone else but you, huh?”

“That’s the plan,” Yagami smiled and grabbed his friend’s thighs, pulling him closer to him until the bigger man’s ass was sticking out from the edge of the bed. “Now let’s try this again.”

Partially bending his knees and lining himself up again, the detective threw Kaito’s legs over his shoulders and placed both hands on his partner’s chest, grazing his fingertips over the hardened nipples. Leaning forward and sucking onto the neck of his co-worker, he immediately felt Kaito relax enough for him to start pushing again. Sliding now with ease, it took all of his willpower to not start pounding right away.

Once he was fully sheathed, Yagami remained still for a few seconds, his own hole clenching from the pleasure around his dick as he waited for the bigger man’s breathing to calm down. Kaito still wasn’t used to the idea, but tried to relax enough to allow the detective to have his fun. He couldn’t deny it felt good to be stretched like that. It made him feel a lot more than just receiving a rimjob. And yet, the image of a smaller man claiming his ass still didn’t sit right with him.

He was forced to push those thoughts away as Yagami moved his hips slightly, making sure he got used to the size, before pulling back and thrusting in again at a slow pace. Breathing heavily once more, this time in pleasure, Kaito was growing fond of the feeling, especially when Yagami’s balls slapped against his ass and his prostate was battered by the large intrusion.

Looking over to the side, his eyes caught their reflection on the glass shower stall. By then, Yagami started pounding him in earnest, the former yakuza’s big body bouncing on the spring mattress, almost as if pushing it back up to meet his friend’s downwards thrusts while the sound of their skins slapping bounced off the walls. He felt like it should have been the other way around. What if someone came in?

“Ugh…” Right then, Kaito clenched again, this time regretting soon as it happened. Yagami was forced to stop his movements after his friend’s passage tightened up right before another downward thrust causing his cock to slip out and rest against Kaito’s cheeks. The detective lightly laughed at what happened and placed a kiss over his partner’s lips. “Sorry.”

Yagami didn't reply. Instead, he pulled his upper body back up and reached down to reinsert his cock, this time without much resistance. Hugging his friend’s legs, he resumed his actions, only with much more force. Kaito’s heavy body jolted, his pec muscles also moving around, almost hypnotizing the detective and turning him into a beast, whose only purpose was to seek his own orgasm.

It was hard to contain the sounds he was producing, but Kaito really didn't want Yagami to be aware of his pleasure-filled noises, for it would make the pounding even more primal. He failed when he felt a heavy slap across his right asscheek. He gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets with both hands, before letting out muffled grunts, as if to remind himself of his own manliness while feeling like nothing more than Yagami’s personal fleshlight or blow up doll, while his own massive leaking cock bounced wildly against his abs. What a waste of good equipment.

Almost as if reading his mind, Yagami took hold of it and began jerking it awkwardly, while still trying to maintain his rhythm. It caused the bigger man to relax further, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, allowing himself to just enjoy the sensation for once. The drag of Yagami’s length, the feeling when his hips met his ass, his prostate being milked… All of them caused him to be louder, which only made the detective more arrogant.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yagami asked after pulling out, his smirk now impossible to be erased from his face. “We should do this more often.”

“I wouldn’t recommend talking shit with your dick so close to my fist.”

“Ha… I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yagami now rolled the bigger man over until his friend’s knees were right on the edge of the mattress, pushing his ass up. Kaito had his face down, waiting as the detective pushed himself back inside him. What took him by surprise was when Yagami took hold of his wrists and pulled them back, using them as support to his relentless movements. And even with the AC on, both of them started to sweat profusely.

“Better not cum inside, Tak, or-”

“Or what? You look like you are about to cum yourself,” Yagami pointed out, and he was right. The former yakuza didn’t even realize he had reached underneath him to jerk himself off in time with his friend’s thrusts. He also didn’t want to admit it because he didn’t think he’d end up enjoying what they were doing that much. “But don’t worry, I’m not gonna do that.. In fact...”

“Huh?”

Yagami pulled out and climbed the bed, looking at his friend’s puzzled expression as he had his legs on either side of his brawny body. He bent his knees and once again slipped his cock inside, but this time, he planted his right feet on top of the side of Kaito’s face, pushing his head further into the mattress.

“I can go for a few more hours.”

Even though groaning in anger, Kaito was being pounded once again, but this time, Yagami’s thrusts were angled because of his position, causing the former yakuza to have his mind clouded by how good it felt and how much he wanted to punch the guy providing him so much pleasure. As if it wasn’t enough, Yagami’s body was pouring sweat over his own, and he could feel it on the sole against his features as well.

He made a mental note to be even more merciless next time he had Yagami bottoming for him. For now, he tried to ignore the smell coming from the foot pressing against his face and focus on riding the sensation of his prostate getting a proper treatment. He could hear his friend panting on top of him, trying his best to keep the forceful thrusts at a fast pace, but even for a guy like Yagami, at some point he would run out of stamina and be forced to slow down; even if for a few seconds.

But contrary to his predictions, the detective kept going, showing no signs he was going to let up anytime soon. Kaito let go of his own dick, not wanting to be first to cum, for if he did, it would only inflate Yagami’s ego even further. Kaito tried to focus on other things, but it only caused him to clench around his friend, his hole now not able to tighten enough to prevent his movements like before, instead, only increasing their pleasure.

"Shit, Tak…"

Just when Kaito thought he was about to unload without even touching himself, the private investigator pulled out, leaving him to clench around nothing. He stood on all fours, while Yagami moved around until he was lying back on the bed, holding his cock up with one hand before swaying it back and forth.

“Ride me, Kaito-san.”

“You’re… You’re serious?”

Those words caused Kaito to curse the detective under his breath. Being inexperienced in bottoming, that position would be hard for him to perform. He didn’t want to be facing Yagami when he did it either, so he tried to replicate what he experienced when a hostess entertained him.

“You can suck it too, if you prefer.”

“Ugh, anything but that,” Kaito, still not wanting to have to look at his friend’s cocky expression, moved his body so his back was hovering the detective’s front by supporting it with his muscular arms and legs, feet and hands planted on the mattress on either side of Yagami’s figure. It ended up being harder than he initially thought. “Argh, hurry up…”

The detective held his boner up, aligning the head with the stretched opening and allowing Kaito to descend on it until the length was fully inside. Once he felt his co-workers's ass resting on his lap, he moved his hands to the waistline, helping the bigger man move his body up and down on top of him. Even without practice or dexterity, Kaito was still able to perform well enough to have Yagami growling under him.

“Nice, Kaito-san,” The detective said, moving his hands up Kaito’s body, now that the bigger man could keep up the rhythm on his own, and toyed with his friend’s nipples, making the bounces even more sporadic. “Anyone can tell you’ve done this before.”

“You’re a little shit, Tak, has anyone told you that? Fuck...” Kaito spat back, looking down his own body and watching his cock throbbing as he got his momentum back. After a while, his friend’s hand took hold of his waist and held him in place. Yagami then braced his feet on the bed and initiated upward thrusting motions, slamming all of his seven inches into his friend’s ass at an even faster rate than Kaito could execute. “Hey! Are you trying to turn me inside out? Calm the fuck down!”

“Hell no. I can’t miss my chance at dicking you.”

Kaito was now worried at his own struggle in keeping his body suspended like that. The constant pummeling he was receiving was draining his strength. Not only that, his stamina was nowhere near as great as the private investigator's. Soon, his limbs began to tremble, and even after supporting his own feet over Yagami’s knees, his arms finally gave out, causing him to drop his full weight on top of his co-worker.

It didn’t seem to affect Yagami’s performance at all. Now with his face pressed against his friend’s shoulder, the detective’s doubled his efforts, making Kaito’s body jolt because of his ruthless thrusting. On top of that, Yagami’s hands groped the bigger man’s pecs again from under his arms, this time fondling them like the pervert he was. He massaged them, not with gentle tact, but with hard squeezing motions, so hard their mass overflowed between his long fingers.

"You got the best tits, Kaito-san. Better than any girl I've screwed. I could play with them all day."

It was a lot more than Kaito expected from that experience. His toes curled so tight, his toenails left scratch marks on his friend’s knees. And in the heat of the moment, he placed his own hands on top of Yagami’s, not sure if to encourage him to squeeze his pecs even harder or to stop him from doing it. All he ended up doing was accompany his friend’s actions in his silent, tough guy way of telling the detective how much he was enjoying it without saying a word. 

He also heard Yagami let out another beastly groan, and for the next few seconds, the detective fucked his ass like he weighed no more than a feather. Maybe his friend was using one of those crazy extracts to make it easy to manhandle Kaito like that. And yet, the former yakuza was drowning in bliss, enjoying the way their sweaty bodies stuck together, the sounds they made and how good it felt to have a nice cock working him from the inside.

Kaito took the opportunity to reposition their bodies during the few seconds the other man slowed down, pulling Yagami with him since he was already holding onto his hands. He rolled them over until he was lying flat on his stomach over the bed. He could hear the detective’s laugh again. Yagami pulled his own upper body up, balling his hands into fists on the bed, before hooking his feet on the bigger man’s ankles and pulling his legs apart as much as he could. That could only mean one thing. Yagami was about to go full throttle.

And so he did.

If before was fast, now Yagami’s hips moved in a blur, pulling out until just the head was inside before burying his cock as deep as it would go, over and over. The last time Kaito fucked him like that, the detective came quite hard under his own body, drenching the sheets of Kaito's bed and leaving a big stain on his mattress. The bigger man was also having a hard time holding back his own orgasm, since his cock was now trapped between his body and the bed.

“Such a nice cunt. So tight and warm. Want to fill it up with my cum and get you pregnant with it,” Yagami heard a groan in response. He now sat on the back of Kaito’s thick thighs, looking down at how much he made his friend gape with his cock. Jerking himself off and using his free hand to pull one of his partner’s cheeks apart, he gathered a bit of saliva in his mouth before spitting down and watching it run down between Kaito’s buttocks until it entered the hole. “You already got the tits for it.”

“Get on with it already! The food can arrive any minute now.”

Yagami returned to his previous position and reinserted his member, without even needing to use his hands to do it because of how much he had stretched his friend’s asshole. Resuming his pummeling, he now was giving it all, Kaito had to grab a pillow and bite onto it to suppress his own sounds, hoping the slap of their skins was loud enough to keep his groaning out of the main focus.

The thrusts now were erratic, but forceful. Kaito knew exactly what his friend was doing. Yagami was prolonging it for as much as he could. Holding his load in for as long as possible, savoring every second he was inside his ass. He still hoped the detective wasn’t going to break his promise and fill him up like he joked about doing. As if Kaito could get pregnant, what a stupid idea.

And again Yagami pulled out, this time unstoppable as he roughly manhandled his friend until the former yakuza was again lying on his back. It shouldn’t surprise Kaito how strong his friend was, but it was nice seeing the veins on Yagami’s arms stand out when he did. Straddling his torso, the detective pressed his burning erection between his partner’s pecs. Kaito knew Yagami was a tit man. Always has been. And to help him out, he placed both hands on top of his own chest muscles, creating a canal where Yagami could thrust his cock into.

He watched the angry red tip slide back and forth on his cleavage, now deep enough to stimulate the sides of Yagami’s length greatly. It was so close to his face he could almost taste it. Moving his gaze to his co-worker’s face, he could see his features scrunched up, eyes closed and baring his teeth like an animal. Apparently they weren’t so different when it came to sex after all.

Right then, Yagami reached down and took hold of the bigger man’s shoulders, fingers rubbing the sinewy tissue he found there, making him thrust even faster between his friend’s pecs. Kaito was entranced. Nobody has ever paid that much attention to his body before and it made his cock jump, begging to be touched as well, so it could finally experience an explosive orgasm.

"Big… Tits…" Yagami gracelessly and almost incoherently grunted out through gritted teeth, while a line of saliva ran down from the right edge of his mouth. “Grrr!”

A torrent of cum shot out of the detective’s cock, which now had stopped moving. The first spurt so powerful that it hit Kaito straight in the face, as the subsequent ones soon joined, adorning the former yakuza with ribbons of semen as he was forced to close one eye in order to protect it from the burning hot load. It was so much not only it covered a great portion of his face, it pooled on his neck and sternum, thick, heavy and sticky from Yagami edging himself for so long.

His own cock fired like never before, far enough to hit the detective’s back. To prevent it becoming a ruined orgasm, he quickly took hold of it and coaxed the last ropes out of his balls. He kept shooting, his first ropes now running down Yagami’s lower back and reaching the defined buttocks of the detective. Had he been fast enough, Kaito would have pinned him down and shoved the head into his friend’s hole and filled him up until he was bloated with it.

Yagami rolled over, crashing his body on the bed, not even caring about the load that his friend had dumped on his back. Analyzing his own situation, Kaito’s anger was back, and the former yakuza now hated the fact he had been marked like that. It felt worse than the time the detective hit him with a baseball at the battling center. Just as he was about to complain, Yagami approached him again, with a small towel in hand and began cleaning both of their messes. Once it was done, he reached for his jacket once more, this time pulling his cigarette pack and lighter out of it.

“Here,” Yagami said, after lighting one and passing it to the bigger man. “We should do this again.”

“Hahaha. Hell no. Next time, your flat ass is gonna get destroyed.”

Just as they enjoyed the smoke after intercourse, there was a knock on the door, which meant their meal was ready. After gorging themselves with the food, they proceeded to take a shower together, Kaito leaving it first to compose himself before his friend. And that’s when an idea came to mind. Not only it would be a payback for what he went through, it would erase the smugness from his friend's face and probably keep Yagami from trying to fuck his ass again.

“Kaito-san?” Yagami called out from the bathroom after hearing a door slamming shut. Quickly turning off the shower, he reached for a towel, which wasn’t there. Dripping wet, he walked into the room, and to his demise, no sign of Kaito or something very important. “Oh, no.”

The bell of the elevator rang, and Yagami walked as quickly and discreetly as he could, not an easy task being 6 foot 4, completely naked and wet. With both of his hands over his privates, he walked to the reception, dripping all over the carpet and heading towards a young man, who tried to remain as professional as he could about the situation. 

“Uh, excuse me, have you seen a big yakuza looking guy in a flashy shirt and slacks?”

“You’re Yagami-san?” The young man inquired and after a nod from the detective, he reached under the table to grab a bag. “Kaito-san told me to hand this to you.”

“Thank you very much.”

Yagami bowed lightly, not wanting to reveal anymore than he already had and grabbed the bag with his teeth, walking backwards until he was out of sight and headed straight into the restroom, before closing himself in one of the stalls. Inside the bag there were all his clothes and a note from Kaito.

_‘You’re topping, you’re paying :p’_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
